


Push the envelope, watch it bend

by crookedspoon



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Car Sex, Episode: s01e06 Jason Todd, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robincest, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: He should be putting a stop to this, should have put a stop to this long before it even started, but Jason had taken him by surprise and now Dick is dealing with the consequences.Chinese translation:http://www.mtslash.net/thread-276606-1-1.html





	Push the envelope, watch it bend

**Author's Note:**

> For #23 "Straddling his hips and grinding down." from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/173683275805/sexy-prompts) on tumblr.
> 
> My deepest apologies to the actors. I didn't want to ship this at first, but then Jason was so cute I couldn't help it. Also, I got it into my head to write JayDick across all the different canons in the DCU, so I might as well start here. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to Luthien Luinwe for the beta!

For the briefest of moments Dick wonders what it is about his sexual energy that attracts people to him. He's used to women falling all over themselves to flirt with him – even gorgeous women like Kori, who could have anyone they wanted, are not immune to his charm. What he's not used to is having a similar effect on boys much younger than him.

He should be putting a stop to this, should have put a stop to this long before it even started, but Jason had taken him by surprise and now Dick is dealing with the consequences.

The back of his head connects painfully with the inside of his car door. There's not enough space for them, and yet... And yet, it doesn't seem all that important now.

Jason wrests a groan from deep within his chest. Both of his hands are massaging Dick's length like he knows what he's doing. He probably does. Dick's alarm bells should be ringing, but the ringing in his head is louder. 

Jason's expert tongue quiets the frantic thoughts buzzing through his mind.

His mouth is soft and wet and warm around the tip of Dick's cock, and Dick would probably enjoys this more if only Jason weren't so _young._

"Where did you learn that?" he asks at the tail end of a hitched breath. His voice sounds so faint.

"D'you really want me to stop to answer that, bro?" Jason smirks at him and drags his tongue through the slit of Dick's cock while his hands are still wrapped around his length, gently squeezing him to a higher plane of existence.

No. He really doesn't. His fingers run through Jason's bangs and encourage him to take more of him into his mouth. He feels so good. Dick can hardly stand it.

He'd thought he'd gotten his fill with Kori, but Jason is here to show him that he's not sated at all.

Dick's fingers dig into the back of Jason's head, urging him deeper and to his nerve-wracking delight, Jason complies, taking one of his hands away to suck him down further. His mouth is hot and wet, and Dick is about to lose it when he feels Jason start fondling his balls.

"I'm gonna—" he's panting now, bucking up into Jason's perfect mouth, but Jason will have none of it. He releases Dick's cock from his mouth with a wet pop, eyes shining as much as his lips are, and the way he's grinning at Dick is positively indecent.

"Aww," Jason says and wrenches his hands around the base of Dick's cock. All at once, the need to come abates. "I don't think you wanna end this just yet. I still have so much I wanna show you."

Dick huffs. "Such as?"

His words are much braver than he feels, and he knows he shouldn't have asked the moment they came out of his mouth, but Jason has his wires crossed and Dick can't form a single thought that doesn't include ravishing this kid.

"Hold on," Jason says and sucks Dick down while taking out two foil packets out of his jeans. They tickle Dick's stomach as they land on it.

"Why do you have—?" Dick can barely get the words out. He's too aroused to second-guess anything at this point.

"Batman says to always be prepared," Jason grins like he expects Dick to be proud of him for the foresight. "So here I am, prepared to get lucky."

"Something tells me I wasn't your first choice," Dick almost laughs, but the way Jason is efficiently undoing his belt and zipper has his tongue in knots.

"Bro, I'd say you're always my first choice, but honestly, I never thought we'd get this far."

Jason has ripped open one of the foil packets and is fingering himself now, and Dick can't believe this is happening. But then Jason grips his hard length and rolls a condom over it, and Dick's train of thought thoroughly derails.

He wants nothing more than to feel Jason's tongue on him again. But he's unable to voice even this much and Jason cannot read his thoughts. Instead, he slicks up Dick's cock and scoots up far back enough to line up his hole with it.

Dick's breath hitches. He really didn't see this one coming, although he should have. It's been in his line of sight for minutes; he's just been blind to it.

And then Jason is sinking down on his cock, and Dick feels a whine climbing up the back of throat. Jason is so tight. Fuck, Dick has never felt anything so hot in his life.

"You good back there?" Jason asks, throwing a lewd grin back over his shoulder.

"Adjusting," Dick grunts, and fuck, Jason basically gives him no time at all.

He's sliding up and down Dick's cock like he was born to do it, and God, Dick wants nothing more than to capture those pretty lips with his own and fuck this kid like tomorrow never comes.

The only problem? Jason is fucking him so good Dick unlearns how to move. His fingers just barely manage to clench around the juncture of Jason's hips and thighs, and even then it's more to hold on than to force Jason back onto his cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good, bro," Jason curses and slams himself down so hard Dick nearly sits up straight. It could have been his chance to flip them, to maneuver Jason onto his hands and knees and fuck his tight little hole for all it was worth, but Dick knocks his head against the roof of his car and momentarily forgets all of his greedy thoughts.

"Right back at you," Dick grits out and pulls Jason back hard onto his cock. The heartfelt cry he's awarded with makes him want to do it again, to drive his length into this kid as hard as possible, over and over.

"Oh God, bro," Jason begs and it sounds so much like a sob Dick nearly melts. "Please fuck me, I want you to do it so bad."

It's hard to say no to such an earnest request. He'd have to be made of stone. And he's far from that. 

"You really ready for it?" he asks as he curls over Jason's back, carefully, so he doesn't bang his head against the roof of his car again.

"I was born ready," Jason grits out and twitches his hips back at Dick. Jason is pretty cute like this, fists braced against the car door, his head hanging low while his hips are ready to receive him.

And receive him, he does. Balancing on his knees, Dick grabs onto Jason and fucks into him as hard and fast as he can. The kid feels _amazing._ And he sounds even more amazing than that.

"Ahh, that's—that's it, bro. Fuck. You're so good. You're so good, please don't stop, please don't—oh my _God._ "

How can Dick if he's egged on like that? He feels like he's growing harder inside Jason with each of his moans, so he thrusts into him with all that he's got and then some. _Fuck,_ he feels good, all nice and tight and scorching hot.

His shirt rides up, revealing pale, smooth skin and giving Dick the perfect view of where his cock disappears into Jason. It's almost too much to handle.

Dick leans over, kisses the back of Jason's neck and sinks his teeth into it as he caresses him. Jason's tight abs jump whenever Dick's palms glide over them, and he can't decide whether to focus on pinching his nipples or pumping his slippery cock. He's so wet already. It shouldn't take him any time at all—

"Bro, please," Jason whines, thrusting his hips back against Dick one last time, "I'm gonna—"

"You're gonna come already?" Dick husks into his ear, and Jason's cock twitches in his hand.

"So—sorry, I just—can't— _hnngh,_ " Jason curses before canting his hips up against Dick's, and shooting his load onto the seats.

Dick can't help his own curses as he fucks himself to completion. Jason feels like heaven, even though Dick is probably going to burn in hell for using him like this.

Jason laughs, bright and happy, as if to dispel the heavy gloom that settles upon Dick. He's been using this kid for his own perverse pleasure and not even thinking twice about it. All he's going over in his mind is how Jason has replaced him, and how Bruce just doesn't care about him anymore.

It's as if he wanted to make Jason pay for his own insecurities by fucking him within an inch of his life. There's a rivalry between them that pricks Dick's pride but doesn't seem to register with Jason at all, as if he thought Dick was "cool" with him taking his place just because he left Gotham. Left Bruce.

Jason has been working with Bruce for _a year._ He didn't waste any time at all.

Part of Dick understands: Batman needs Robin, and if he were seen without him for any prolonged amount of time it'd raise questions. And those questions might lead to Batman's real identity. Yet Dick can't suppress that other part of him that nags him because he hadn't been special enough – if he had been, Bruce wouldn't have been able to replace him that easily.

Jason _keens_ as Dick continues fucking into him, driving his cock as far as it would go.

"Yes, yes, please, please, _please,_ " Jason whines, and it's enough to make Dick let go. His hips stutter as he comes inside Jason, wave after wave crashing down upon him, until he's spent and panting, wilting over Jason's shoulder and waiting to have gathered enough energy to push himself upright again and untangle himself from Jason.

Jason himself doesn't seem to mind that Dick is slumped on top of him.

"That," he pants, "was awesome, bro."

He's somehow managed to twist himself onto his back and pulls Dick in for a kiss. Dick lets himself be pulled and kisses this kid slowly and sensually, because he's earned it. This was some of the best sex Dick has ever had and he's still reeling from it.

Jason moans into his mouth, and moans harder when Dick pulls out of him, almost as if he were sad to feel him leave. To make it up to him, Dick doesn't stop kissing Jason even as he's tying off the condom and throwing it on the floor of the car.

Jason seems content enough, sighing happily as he winds his arms around Dick, who is sliding his tongue deeper into Jason's mouth.

 _Fuck,_ the kid feels good, and Dick is almost loathe to let him go, but the least he can do is kiss and stroke him to let him know Dick didn't just take advantage of the warm body that was offered to him.

It still feels wrong to have used Jason like this, even if Jason had been the one to initiate it. Dick should have been stronger, more resolute, but he wasn't.

So many of his problems started and ended with the fact that he hadn't been _enough,_ and a part of him resents Jason for holding up that mirror, but even more than that, he resents Bruce for replacing him and forcing another kid into his position.

Being Robin has never been a good idea, not for him anyway, and it won't be a good idea for Jason, no matter how much he seems to be loving the gig right now. It had seemed so much like freedom to Dick too at first, until he noticed the toll it took on him.

Looking down at this kid smiling and happy, he can almost believe that he might be spared all the rage and self-doubt that Dick had been through. Yet if his conduct at the club was any indication, Jason has a lot of issues to sort through, just like Dick did. He needs an outlet for that, a different one than he's been given, because using his Robin training to unleash his anger upon unsuspecting people isn't the way to go.

Dick wishes there were any way for him to warn Jason about the pitfalls of being Robin. But the kid seems to idolize Bruce, and no matter what Dick might say to him, it wouldn't stick. Not to mention that Bruce himself wouldn't ever listen to Dick if he told him to let Jason go, that is if Dick could get over himself long enough to talk to him in the first place.

So Dick bites his tongue, and kisses Jason's stupid grinning face again, as if that would convey any of the thoughts he's having.

It doesn't, but Dick feels like he's done his duty, his mind already on the Melting Man's trail once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lateralus" by Tool.
> 
> If you liked this, please donate kudos and comments. That'd be cool of you. ♥


End file.
